MS008: Pokémon - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew
Lucario and the Mystery of Mew opens over the foggy landscape of Rota, with Ho-oh flying overhead. Then it goes to Lucario, who is jumping from rock to rock. Suddenly he stops. He surveys the landscape, but sees only fog and rock. He then closes his eyes and calls upon the aura. He sees the aura of everything, and sees the aura past the fog. In one direction, he sees a giant army of men and pokemon dressed in red armor. He releases the aura and turns in the other direction. He closes his eyes and calles upon the aura once more. He sees the aura past the fog and sees another giant army in the opposite direction as the first one. These men and pokemon were wearing green armor. They were both marching toward each other for a horrible battle. Lucario releases the aura and looks toward the sky and sees Ho-oh flying over a cliff. As he watches Ho-oh disappear into the fort, a Houndoom with red armor pounces over the cliff and attacks Lucario, along with two more. He runs up a cliff and toward a crystal colored light blue. He touches the crystal and calls with telepathy "Hear me Sir Aaron". The crystal glows bright and the message is transferred. Then you see a castle with Sir Aaron and Queen Rin, and a crystal near them glows bright. Sir Aaron runs toward the crystal and touches it. He hears the message "Sir Aaron, please". "Whats the matter Lucario?" says Sir Aaron, who also has the power of aura. "The two armies are about to clash, my master" says Lucario "And our kingdom is caught between them. Once the fighting starts we'll all be destroyed". There is a pause, and Queen Rin turns toward where the armies will collide, a look of despair on her face. "Once the armies reach this palace, our kingdom will fall" she says. Then it's back to Lucario, where the Houndoom finally caught up with him. They have him in a circle, and one shoots a yellow shot at him. He dodges it and runs. They follow and one shoots another beam. Again, Lucario dodges. He jumps to the face of a cliff, and one Houndoom uses Iron Tail. Lucario dodges, but this time it was very close, and the dust from the crash got in his eyes and temporarily blinded him. He jumps to the side and tries to rub the dust out, but the Houndoom again shoot a beam. Luckly, Lucario uses his aura to sense it and jumped out of the way. He is still blinded, and he has nowhere to go. All three Houndoom lower their heads, and release a gigantic flamethrower. Lucario senses it, and does an acrobatic leap into the air, dose a few flips, and lands in the middle of two of the Houndoom. Using his aura, he makes two aura balls from his hands and launches them at the two Houndoom. He then raises both hands and doses a big ball at the last Houndoom. Then it goes back to the castle. "I will not flee the palace when the armies attack" says Queen Rin. "My fate will be the same as the rest of my kingdom". Sir Aaron says "But your highness, there will be no survivors." He lowers his head, lifts his staff (that looks oddly like Lucario) and raises it into the air. The staff signaled Pidgeot and Aaron jumped on top of it. They fly through the fog to the oncoming armies. Skarmory from the armies attack Sir Aaron and Pidgeot in the air. Pidgeot took a few hits, but managed to get Sir Aaron safely on the ground. Then Pidgeot flew away. He turns and sees an oncoming army, with Lucario running toward Sir Aaron. Using his aura, Lucario finds Sir Aaron. "Sir Aaron" he says with his telepathy. He stops on a ledge underneath him. "I knew you'd come." "Lucario" says Sir Aaron "What happened to your eyes?" "Don't worry about me, master" says Lucario. Sir Aaron turns around and says to Lucario "Don't call me that. I'm no longer your;master. I've abandoned the queen and the kingdom. I'll never return" Lucario says "But. . . that's impossible" Sir Aaron starts running away. "Master, wait!" says Lucario. He runs after him, Sir Aaron turns around and throws his scepter at Lucario. The scepter glows. "Sir Aaron!" yells Lucario, but he is turned into aura energy and is stored into the septar. As Sir Aaron runs away, Lucario sees through the diamond in the top of the septar "Why master? Why. . ." The scepter glows one final time, and Lucario was sealed inside. It then shows the tree of beginning, and you start to hear a sound, like a siren. It then goes to the castle. "That sound" says Queen Rin "It's coming from the tree of beginning. It's crying." It zooms out and you see both armies about to collide. It then zooms in on the tree of beginning, and the crystals start to glow. It goes into one of the tunnels, and you're at the mouth. Then you see Ho-oh land on a rock, and it was actually Mew. Mew flies down away from view. Then you see the armies again. They collide. Aaron's Pidgeot flies back to the castle and hands Queen Rin Aaron's scepter. She takes it and Pidgeot flies away. She looks at the scepter "Sir Aaron". She watches in the distance the tree of life, and it glows green. Then, all the crystals in the kingdom glow green. She looks around and is in awe at the sight. Then, green pulsations go from the tree of beginning, spreading everywhere. The armies stop and stare at the glow from the tree. Rin then realizes that Aaron saved the kingdom and starts to cry. "And then the queen understood what Sir Aaron had done. The wise knight, realizing there was only one hope for the kingdom, had gone to the Tree of Beginning, the home of Mew. The terrible forces that threatened her kingdom were suddenly transformed. All at once, anger and hatred changed into understanding and hope. Humans and Pokemon alike returned to their homes, and peace was restored to the land." Many years later, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Ashes,May and Max arrive at Cameron Palace to celebrate the heroic deeds of Sir Aaron. Ash wears an outfit similar to Sir Aaron's and competes in the Pokemon competition, winning after he defeats Kidd and her Weavile. That very night there is a royal ball and Ash is rewarded the hero's chair and the privilege to hold Sir Aaron's staff throughout the dance. The well disguised Jessie and James of Team Rocket join the dance too, but Meowth runs off to follow Kidd who reveals herself to be an adventurer who is trying enter the Tree of Beginning. The protagonists' Pokemon run off into the attic to play with the toys there. Just as Mew joins in the fun, Kidd's two Weavile attack them. The Weavile are overcome by the Pokemon but Mew teleports together with Team Rocket's Meowth and Ash's Pikachu. Max breaks into the room and upon finding out what happened, runs down to inform the others. Down below, in the ballroom, Ash poses as Sir Aaron and the fireworks are shot off. At that very moment, Lucario is released and senses Sir Aaron's aura which he find it mistaken. Lucario believes that Sir Aaron abandoned the queen long ago. Suddenly, Max runs in and informs the rest that Pikachu and Meowth have been taken by a Mew. Team Rocket hears him and are saddened by Meowth's disappearance. Lady Ilene, the present queen says Mew has a tradition of showing up at the palace and taking things back to its' home at the Tree of Beginning. Ash and the others go in Kidd's car, with the help of Lucario, while Ashes follows them in air with his Charizard. Team Rocket hop along by cramping themselves into Kidd's trunk. On their journey, they find a time flower which allows the finder to look at the images of the past, and they meet a Bonsly that hitches a ride with them along the way. That night, Ash tells the others how much he and Pikachu have been through, like when a flock of wild Spearow attacked him and Pikachu leaped in and Thunder Shocked them to the ground. Lucario gets up angrily and scolds that story, scoffing and saying that humans are not to be trusted. Ash loses his temper and tackles Lucario, but Lucario backhands and defeats him. The angry Ash is escorted away by Ashes while Lucario retakes his seat, even more upset. Max tries to cheer Lucario up with chocolate, but the Pokemon gets up and walks away. The next morning, as they get to the Tree of Beginning, a time flower reveals how Sir Aaron trapped Lucario and ran off to the Tree Of Beginning, making everyone believe Lucario's point of view towards the so called legend. Ash apologizes to Lucario for his behavior the previous night and begins to cry. Lucario lays his hand on Ash's shoulder and asks him to promise never to desert Pikachu. Ash nods, smiling, wiping the tears from his face. At that very moment, Regirock appears and attacks everyone. Ash and Lucario split up with May, Max and Brock and a Registeel suddenly appears.The two Regis advance towards the others, who are heading to the Tree of Beginning. Ashes sends out Articuno while Charizard attacks Regirock, to distract the Regis. Registeel takes the distraction and attacks Articuno and Charizard lures Regirock away, while Brock, May and Max run into the Tree Of Beginning. Once in the tree, the trees antibodies, red blobs that become Cradilys. Jessie and James are swallowed up first, but they release their Pokemon, followed by Brock, May and Max, who all release their Pokemon so that they don't share the same fate. Kidd dodges the blobs and progresses. All of a sudden, the Regis stop. The red blobs come out again, this time forming three Aerodactyl. Ash and Lucario arrive at a huge crevice and after a difficult and long time to cross to the other side, Ash is reunited with Pikachu. But the reunion is quickly overshadowed as Kidd arrives with the other Pokemon and tells Ash that the others have been swallowed up by the blobs. Suddenly, Ash and Kidd are swallowed up by more blobs and the Regis stop the other Pokemon from saving them. Luckily, Mew talks with the tree and bring everyone back. After exerting its powers, Mew becomes gravely ill. Finding out that the tree is dying, Ash, Kidd, Mew and Lucario head to the heart of the tree. They find Sir Aaron's suspended state, and a time flower proving Lucario's claims about Sir Aaron wrong. Ash uses Sir Aaron's gloves to use the aura and restore the tree with Lucario, knowing well that they both were doomed to die. Lucario knocks Ash back, demanding to finish the rest. The tree is restored but Lucario is very weak and on his death bed. The time flower shows Aaron saying goodbye to Lucario as he dies, claiming that he was more then his Pupil, he was his friend and that he hopes to meet him again some time. The time flower shows Aaron pass away, and Lucario says he failed his master repeatedly to himself. Ash holds Lucario's hands and says the proved to be a guardian of aura like Aaron. Lucario dies thanking Ash for the encouragement and goes to see his friend. Ash and Kidd meet the others, who realize Lucario isn't with them. Brock mentions its hard to believe Lucario's gone, but Ash says "He isn't gone...His aura is with me". In the credits, Ash and co. return to the palace to be rewarded by Lade Ilene, Lucario and Sir Aaron share a chocolate bar is their distant place after death, Kidd leaves to meet with Butler and Dianne from a previous movie. Gallery. Awesome Sir Aaron.png CoolAsh.png Campout.jpg Ashvslucario.jpg Kidd.png Category:Movies Category:Miramax Home Video Category:Anime